Connectivity among entities such as users and their devices is becoming ubiquitous. In traditional IP networks, it may be difficult to maintain connectivity between mobile entities while having optimal routing paths and low latencies. IP networks, IONs, IENs, ID-LOC networks, and other networks attempt to address that issue in various ways.